


What's Yours is His

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (for Blaiddyd and Fraldarius), (she consents but not because she wants it), ... kind of?, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: It seemed like Blaiddyd hadn't realized that what washisbecame Nemesis's as well. Fraldarius can't find it in herself to feel bad about it.
Relationships: Blaiddyd of the Ten Elites/Fraldarius of the Ten Elites (Fire Emblem), Fraldarius of the Ten Elites/Nemesis (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 6





	What's Yours is His

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on my headcanons/ideas for the Ten Elites, so for context:
> 
> Fraldarius used to be one of Seiros's most skilled and loyal falcon knights, but then Blaiddyd came in and essentially seduced her away and onto Nemesis's side. She realizes she fucked up when it's too late to go back, so she stays with Blaiddyd, because despite it all, she does love him.

When Nemesis demands she kneels for him, his intent clear from the way he's straining against his breeches, it takes one glance from the corner of her eyes at Blaiddyd to make a decision.

Blaiddyd looks like he wants to say something, wants to lay his claim on her. He will not, because no matter how important he might be for the war, he is still underneath Nemesis. If he speaks up, Nemesis will make it a point to have him eat the dust.

As for herself, well. She's abandoned everything in her life to follow him and ideals he drove through her head, and while she realizes now how wrong she had been, she cannot go back now. What's one more humiliation to the numerous ones she's gone through since she let herself be bedded by Blaiddyd?

She goes down on her knees, eyes cast down. She knows Nemesis will take what he wants regardless, but it seems better not to provoke him. It certainly won't be pleasant, so the least she can do is make it a little easier on herself. She's only glad this is Nemesis's private quarters, and that only she and Blaiddyd were summoned.

When the hand grips her hair, unkindly and uncaring, she lets it. She follows the lead given to her and when he brings her face to his cock, she opens her mouth without a word. The hum of appreciation coming from above tells her that he expected a fight, probably, but is satisfied with her immediate obedience as well.

She can hear Blaiddyd breathing hard next to them. She doesn't try to glance his way. It would be pointless, with the way Nemesis guides her head far on his cock, until he's well into her throat and she's struggling to breathe. Her eyes close from the effort and she can feel tears falling down, spurred into life by the rough treatment. She idly wonders if Blaiddyd ever thought the skills she'd learned with him would ever come in a handy.

After an excruciating long time, Nemesis tires of moving her back and forth on his cock. He pushes her face away and takes a moment to watch her, eyes narrowed in mocking pleasure. The smirk on his face grows bigger still as the latest tears on her lashes slide down her cheeks.

When he turns her around, she gets on her hands and knees without resistance. He's made her face Blaiddyd. She looks him in the eyes, even as Nemesis roughly tears her pants. She's left exposed and a light shiver runs through her as the cold of the north seeps into her skin. It won't stay long, she knows.

The first push from Nemesis is like the rest of him. Violent, mean and hard. She nearly topples from the thrust but manages to stay upright. Blaiddyd is watching them with unveiled rage on his face. Behind her, Nemesis laughs.

"As good a whore as a warrior, aren't you? Seiros truly knows how to choose them, huh."

Seiros's name hurts more than the insult. A reminder of what she betrayed, just another proof of what she's paying for it.

She grits her teeth, trying to keep her emotions in check. Showing weakness would be a mistake, one she's not willing to make.

Nemesis is big, bigger than Blaiddyd. Too big, perhaps, as she can feel her body ache in a way it never has with Blaiddyd. She can't tell if it's her lack of enthusiasm for the act or the pain that makes it all feel wrong.

Blaiddyd has cracked the wood of his seat. His eyes don't leave her, ice cold fury burning in his blue eyes.

For all she isn't enjoying herself, being taken like this by this beast of a man, she feels amusement bubbling inside of her. She isn't having fun but Blaiddyd is absolutely loathing every moment of this a thousand times more than she is. He's shaking with anger, more thoroughly irritated than she's ever seen him before.

She'd always felt like the only one to put her heart out there, in their parody of a relationship. It feels vindictive to see him robbed of what he likely thought his own. He made a fool of her and now he faces the consequences. She may be his, but what is his is Nemesis's as well. It looks as though he hadn't realized that before now. A fool she may be, but today she isn't the one to lose face.

The first moan comes out unexpectedly, her eyes boring into Blaiddyd's. His eyes widen and the wood cracks some more under his hands. And then.

And then she can't help it anymore.

Hilarity takes over her. The moans she lets out are loud, hysterical on the edge and she can feel her lips curl into the nastiest grin she's ever smiled. Nemesis's cock remains only a source of pain, but she found something to get her going better than that.

Her laughter leaks from her voice every so often, adding to the strike to Blaiddyd's ego. His gaze thunders, promises murder that he cannot go through with. It's the most exhilarating thing Fraldarius has experienced in her life.

Nemesis shoves a hand in her unbound hair and grabs, hard, her dark strands. He pulls her head back and the noises she makes grow in volume. Her eyes don't leave Blaiddyd's. The pain at her roots is somewhat familiar, something she _does_ enjoy usually with Blaiddyd. Perhaps it's what makes it so good this time.

By the time Nemesis pushes in and grinds there, hard enough that her arms do give up on her and she finds herself cheek against the floor, she's still shaking from laughter. Even then, looking up at Blaiddyd with crazed eyes and smirk, only giggles find their way out of her mouth. Blaiddyd looks devastated in spite of his fury.

Nemesis's come fill her enough that she can feel it in her belly, especially when he's still sheathed inside her. She doesn't concern herself with that, beyond what it means for Blaiddyd. Her womb is already full, Nemesis won't take that. But Blaiddyd doesn't know that. And as Nemesis pulls out, his seed flowing down her thighs and onto the floor, she can see him the way he looks, haunted, at the reality this brings to his mind.

She doesn't move from her place on the floor until Nemesis waves them off. Getting up is a chore but she does it without a sign of weakness in her legs and heads outside, unmindful of her state of undress.

Why bother? Blaiddyd proves her right when he stumbles out of Nemesis's quarters and immediately wraps his cloak around her. She hasn't stopped smirking. He ushers her to their own quarters, tense and so obviously ill-at-ease.

She's the one on top, she realizes. She is the one with all the cards in her hands now. Blaiddyd lost his composure and everything he's worked for. She knows her feelings and her shortcomings, knows that no matter what she does, Blaiddyd will forever hold her heart. But Blaiddyd refuses to indulge in sentiments, she knows. They're a weakness to him, a hindrance. He won't ever admit to himself the truth that she can see now.

He made a fool of her and in the process, he fooled himself.

This knowledge is a weapon to her. She can fight back. Can stop feeling as though she'd been dragged through the mud and back and lost all of her dignity, of her pride.

Blaiddyd is going down.


End file.
